En mi corazón te tendré
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: Todos saben que Rafael tiene ataques de ira, pero esta vez fue muy lejos.El hirió a su hermano mayor y sale corriendo de la guarida arrepentido. Pero como siempre su hermano se hará cargo de hacerlo sentir mejor. Rafael se pregunta ¿Después de haberle lastimado porqué el aún lo perdona? y la respuesta es simple, Leonardo lo ama con todo su corazón. TMNT 2012, (amor de hermanos).


KONISHIWA

Bueno aquí está lo que prometí, lamento haber tardado pero tuve algunos asuntos pendientes. Este ONE-SHOT es basado en la serie de TMNT 2012 de Nickelodeon, pero a mi manera.

Muchas gracias a los que comentan hacen que las ganas de escribir no mueran y tal vez pueda algún día escribir tramas más largos. Sin más que decir.

CORRE CINTA.

* * *

"En mi corazón tendré"

En uno de los muchos edificios de Nueva York…

-¡CORRAN!-dijo el más joven.

-¡AHH NOS DISPARAN!

-¡Enserio, ¿en qué lo notaste cerebrito!

-¡Chicos por ahí!

Leonardo señaló una ventana por la cual podrían escapar, los demás siguiendo la orden (que es un milagro), la atravesaron y siguieron a su líder hasta que ya los habían perdido de vista esos kraangs.

-Eso estuvo cerca, según mis cálculos un poco más de tiempo en su cuartel y estaríamos extintos como el dodo-exclamó Donnie tomándose el mentón.

-Sí, esos casi nos vuelan la cabeza con sus armas piu piu piu-empezó hacer ruidos de disparos Mickey.

-Bueno hubiéramos podido derrotarlos si bobonardo no hubiera hecho uno de sus "brillantes planes"-habló con sarcasmo Rafa.

-¿Qué?

-Que es tu culpa tú con tus planes, pudimos llegar a destruir el resto de su mutágeno pero no, tuvimos que esperar un buen rato.

-El plan estaba bien, pero recuerda que tú entraste en combate cuando aún no era el momento.

-Si entré fue porque ya llevábamos más de media hora esperando "la señal" Leo.

-Pero aun así Rafael, debiste esperar porque ¡estuviste a punto de perder la vida!

-No, debimos entrar antes-frunció el ceño más.

-Rafa si dije que esperábamos era para evitar arruinar la misión.

-Aja y además de entrar tarde, también tuvimos que escapar como cobardes.

-Se llaman retiradas tácticas y eran necesarias.

-Claro que no, pudimos lograrlo-comenzaba a ponerse molesto (que novedad).

-Claro que sí, todo estaba explotando si no te diste cuenta-estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Eres un pésimo líder, siempre te preocupas por cada detallito intrépido-le dio una mirada amenazante.

-Rafa ya basta-se puso firme.

-Grrrr.

Viendo hacia donde se dirigía esto, Donatello supo que tendría que intervenir antes de que su iracundo hermano se le lanzara a su hermano mayor.

-Ehh je je chicos es mejor que vallamos a casa-sonrió nervioso.

-Donnie tiene razón, sensei debe estar preocupado-apoyó el pequeño a su inteligente hermano.

-De acuerdo en marcha.

Los cuatro hermanos saltaban sobre los edificios, hasta encontrar una tapa de alcantarilla y se metieron. Recorrieron los canales hasta divisar la entrada de su amada guarida.

Al entrar los dos menores se fueron a hacer cada uno lo suyo, Donnie a inventar algo nuevo a su sagrado taller y Mickey a leer sus historietas. Mientras los dos mayores…

-Por tu culpa tuvimos que escapar.

-No, debiste esperar.

-A ahí vas de nuevo tu siendo señor perfecto he.

-Yo no soy perfecto-dijo serio.

-Claro si siempre eres el ejemplo, el que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra-tenía ganas de atacar.

-Rafael controla tu temperamento, ya fue suficiente.

-No, ya estoy harto de ti ¡eres un pésimo hermano mayor y el peor líder de la historia!

Por tantos gritos el maestro Splinter se acercó a ver que estaba sucediendo en la sala y encontró a sus dos hijos mayores peleando de nuevo, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a poner orden.

-Leonardo y Rafael, se puede saber cuál es el motivo de esta discusión.

Al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la sala se acercaron los dos menores mientras rogaban que Rafa y Leo no estuvieran matándose.

-Nada sensei, no Rafa.

-No, sensei por culpa de Leo fallamos en la misión.

-¿A qué se refiere tu hermano Leonardo?

-Sensei es que hoy teníamos que destruir el mutágeno faltante, pero Rafa desobedeció mis órdenes y por esa razón no se logró el objetivo-su mirada mostraba que era verdad.

-Rafael debes obedecer a tu hermano.

No quería oír más de lo mismo y se fue a la cocina.

Leo solo lo siguió he intentó acercarse pero un sai se le enterró en el brazo, el maestro no podía créelo, uno de sus hijos había herido a su hermano.

Rafael al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sintió terrible y más aún cuando lo vió su padre y sus dos pequeños hermanitos.

-Ra… Rafael-el maestro estaba incrédulo.

-Hermanito…-estaba asustado el pequeño.

-Ohh no…-el genio se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano más joven.

-No… no-el segundo mayor comenzó a respirar entrecortado y al no soportarlo más salió corriendo de la guarida,

-Rafa, no… espera…

Leonardo no le importó mucho la herida, aunque le dolía estaba muy preocupado por su hermano de rojo.

Todos los de la familia saliendo de lo perplejos que estaban se acercaron al de azul, le envolvieron la herida y le dijeron que tenga mucho cuidado con su brazo.

-Aún no entiendo porque Rafa no regresa-dijo el de azul.

-Leonardo, ¿te encuentras bien hijo mío?-preguntó su padre.

-Hai, sensei-suspiro-Bueno, tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Entonces Leo salió de la guarida y se dispuso a buscar a su hermanito, su sexto sentido le decía que su hermano no se encontraba muy lejos.

Leo tenía una habilidad especial que sus hermanos y padre no conocían, él desde muy joven podía sentir las emociones de sus hermanitos ya que el los conocía mejor de lo que ellos se conocen a si mismos. Su corazón le avisaba cuando algo malo les ocurría y eso siempre les extrañaba era como si les leyera la mente.

Corría rápidamente y su pecho retumbaba rápido lo cual significaba que su hermano menor estaba cerca. Lo divisó a unos edificios más adelante, estaba sentado en la esquina con las piernas colgando y su cabeza estaba agachada.

-_Con que aquí estabas hermano_-pensó el mayor y se acercó con cautela, hasta estar a centímetros de él lo llamó.

-Rafa…

Este voltío la cabeza y se encontró con su hermano mayor y rápidamente desvió la mirada, no podía verle a la cara después de casi haberle roto el brazo.

-Hermanito…

-Hmmnn...

Al ver que no le contestaba se sentó a su lado y lo cual puso nervioso al de rojo, pero al mismo tiempo confundido.

-¿Pero cómo?-susurró.

-Cómo, ¿qué?

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Rafael no habrá lugar donde no pueda encontrarte te conozco como si te hubiera dado a luz, yo soy tu hermano mayor.

-Hermano-abrió grande los ojos.

-Sí, ¿por qué esa reacción?

-Es… es que-desvió la mirada-Después de lo que te hice ¿aún eres mi hermano?

-Rafa estabas molesto y lo entiendo-lo miró amorosamente.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?-preguntó con miedo.

-No-contestó suavemente.

-Pe… pero te lastimé, te lastimé…-dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos verdes-No quería hacerte daño yo... yo...

Leo le agarró con delicadeza su barbilla y comenzó a limpiar su rostro con cuidado, lo cual le hizo sentir a Rafa como un niño pequeño y eso nunca le gustó.

-Leo estoy bien-intentó controlarse para parecer fuerte como todos los días lo hacía ocultándose a si mismo, el mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Rafa ya deja de fingir-ya no quería seguir más tiempo con eso.

-No sé a qué te refieres-se puso nervioso.

-Me refiero que desde que éramos niños te ocultabas bajo esa personalidad ruda, porque no te gustaba parecer débil.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-se encontraba atónico.

-Rafael Hamato, te conozco perfectamente-suspiró-Por favor hermanito deja de engañarme.

-Hmmnn sniff sniff… perdóname-rogo arrepentido el menor.

-¿Perdonarte por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Por haberte herido yo… yo no quería sniff…

-No necesitas pedírmelo yo ya te he perdonado.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo de forma protectora, eran los de Leonardo los cuales no paraban de mecerlo para confortarlo.

-Ya ya tranquilo aquí estoy… aquí estoy-lo estrechó un poco más intentando acerlo a entender que con el podía desahogarse.

-Se supone que tú, ya no deberías quererme-más desgarros resbalaban de sus ojos.

-Hermanito yo jamás podría dejar de quererte porque te amo.

Ante las dulces palabras provenientes de su hermano mayor, no lo aguantó más y se abrazó a el en busca de consuelo, el mayor no necesitaba instrucciones para eso, ya que llevaba años cuidando de sus hermanos.

Cuando el pequeño se calmó, se dirigieron directo a la guarida, al llegar notaron que todos ya se habían ido a dormir, lo que le agradó a Rafael ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado.

-Rafa es mejor que vayamos a dormir, es muy tarde-le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

Pero el menor lo menos que deseaba era separarse del mayor en ese momento, aún así se fue a su cuarto y volvieron a aparecer sus ojos llorosos.

Leonardo sintió su dolor en su corazón lo cual lo hizo estremecer, entonces fue directo a la habitación de su hermano. El hermano mayor que habita en él le dice que aún su hermanito estaba muy triste.

Entró en dicho lugar y lo encontró en su hamaca hecho bola e hipando. Se acercó y le tocó la espalda con cariño.

Este dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esa mirada paternal…

-Leo sniff ¿qué haces?-preguntó viendo como su hermano lo tomaba en brazos y salían de su habitación hacía la del mayor.

El de azul no dijo ni una palabra entró en su cuarto y depositó al de rojo en su cama, después se unió a el.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto?

-¿No esperabas que te dejara dormir solo después de lo que ocurrió, no?

-Pero yo…-intentó reclamar.

-Pero nada…-cortó de inmediato, prosiguió-Rafa te pido que no me mientas, eres más blando por dentro de lo que aparentas ser por fuera.

Sin esperar a que el otro responda, en un veloz movimiento colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza y le quitó su bandana roja.

Lo cual sorprendió al menor al quedar sin su antifaz y agachó la cabeza, Leo sin esperar más lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

-No te contengas mi pequeño shh shh-usó un tono muy dulce.

-Sniff buuuaa buuaaa-no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar.

-Shh shh, tranquilo.

-Le... Leo buuuaa buuaaa...

Leonardo se acostó y lo tapó con cuidado, el menor lloraba con todo, sin contenerse o ocultarse. Todo lo que quería era poder dejar salir su llanto y como siempre ahí estaba su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a cantar la canción que usaba para consolarlo cada vez que tenía pesadillas.

"_**Alma dolida no sufras más,**_

_**Pues siempre a tu lado me tendrás.**_

_**Yo siempre te amaré,**_

_**Yo siempre te protegeré,**_

_**En mi corazón te tendré.**_

_**Cada vez que algo te haga sentir mal,**_

_**Sientas que el sol no saldrá jamás,**_

_**Mi pequeño no llores,**_

_**En mis brazos escóndete.**_

_**Yo siempre te amaré,**_

_**Yo siempre te protegeré,**_

_**En mi corazón te tendré.**_

_**Nunca temas yo junto a ti estoy,**_

_**Porque te amo con todo mi amor.**_

_**Yo siempre te amaré,**_

_**Yo siempre te protegeré,**_

_**En mi corazón te tendré."**_

-Duerme tranquilo-le dió un suave beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Hooamm-bostezó y se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de Leo.

-Te amo hermano mayor y lo siento-dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo hermanito-respondió con voz suave y poco a poco el menor cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

-Descansa pequeño-lo observó dormir y se enterneció-en mi corazón te tendré.

Después de darle un último beso, lo acurrucó con cuidado y se durmió con el en sus brazos. Los dos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"_**Un hermano mayor siempre perdona."**_

"_**El es tu consuelo."**_

"_**No dudes en acudir a él cuando el dolor te carcome"**_

* * *

Bueno aquí está lo que prometí y espero sus reviews.

SAYONARA

Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.


End file.
